The present invention relates to stringed musical instrument construction, and more specifically to an improved construction for a guitar, or similar instrument.
Musical instruments such as guitars have been constructed of a number of materials, typically, wood, plastic and metal. It is the usual practice to construct various portions of guitars separately and to join such separate portions in assembling the finished instrument. The various portions may be of the same or of different materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,007 of Burke, for example, a guitar is provided in kit form for assembly of wooden side and cover portions of the body with a metal portion. In other commercial forms of guitars it is common to fabricate various portions, e.g., the body and neck, separately and attach them in permanent fashion to provide the finished item.
Since the tonal quality and other factors concerned with optimum sound output are to some extend dependent upon the structural integrity of the instrument, there is inevitably some loss in quality due to the fact that various portions of the instrument, though permanently assembled, are actually separate pieces. There is also the possibility that through warping, accident or mishandling the separately formed portions, although initially joined in a secure manner, may become loose or detached.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved construction for a guitar, or similar stringed instrument, which has superior sound qualities.
Another object is to provide a guitar which is extremely strong and durable, being extremely resistant to chipping, scratching, bending or warping.
A further object is to provide a guitar, or the like, having both a nut and tail piece which are formed integrally with the rest of the instrument, thereby improving the sustain of string vibration.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.